


Soaring Delight

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beka being the best friend, Brotp, Don’t copy to another site, Implied Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Katsuki got Yura a gift., M/M, Tags Contain Spoilers, Yura being 'raised' by Victuuri, Yura tries to convince Beka he's ready for something., birthday present fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are away for the weekend on some job. Yura asked Beka to stay over and they agreed, now that they are gone he tries to convince Beka that he is most definitely ready for the next step.Beka has his concerns.Yuuri comes through in the end.





	Soaring Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_tea_blue_pens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/gifts).

> This is a Birthday fic for black_tea_blue_pens, seeing as her birthday fell right on the check-in day I asked her if she liked to get a better birthday gift.
> 
> She liked the idea and wanted an otayuri fic, but was okay with me writing a brotp. :}

“I’m telling you Beka, I’m ready for this. Really.” Yura scoots closer to Beka on the sofa in Victor and Yuuri’s apartment. Which became his home after those two busybodies found out he was financing his whole family and demanded he come live with them. 

Which was better than living in Lilia’s house along with her and Yakov, especially after they rekindled their ‘mutual respect’. There he never even had an hour to himself, here though Victor and Yuuri would sometimes have to leave for something and he would have the whole place to himself for days. Like now.

Plus they allowed for Beka to stay over in the apartment instead of making him stay in a hotel or hostel like Yakov and Lilia would have done. And Yura might be taking advantage of that now. 

Beka just gives him a calm look before leaning back. “I don’t know Yura. When Victor and Katsuki find out…”

“They won’t! I’m not going to tell them and it’s not like they will be able to see it on me once they come back.” Yura says, desperate to convince Beka. He leans back with a small scowl when Beka bursts out in full body laughter. 

“Yura. They can, you don’t have half as much of a poker face as you might be thinking.” He pets Yura’s shoulder when he sees the scowl deepening. “You say they act like your parents, and after seeing you with them, they are.”

He leans forward pressing his nose against Yura’s rubbing softly. “They will come home take one look at you and know.” 

Seeing the resolve in Beka’s eyes Yura’s shoulders droop down. “Then what do you feel like doing this afternoon?” 

“Well,” Beka smiles “we could play some games on Katsuki’s game-systems. You did tell me he got a whole box of limited games from Japan that are just too cool. We could try out all the new appliances in the kitchen and cook up a storm of wholesome junk food. Or…”

“Or?” Yura looks at the almost cheeky smile forming on Beka’s lips. 

“Or I call Katsuki and ask for permission.” 

“What???” Yura bolts back so fast he literally rolls off of the sofa. Landing on the floor with a loud oomph causing for Makka and Potya to both come scurrying over to see if he’s okay. 

Hearing the click from Beka’s phone when he makes a photo, he tries to push himself up and grab the phone. Makka, thinking it’s a game, flops their full weight on his stomach though making Yura slam back onto the floor again. Ready for lick-attack two.

It takes a good quarter hour for Beka and Yura to get both pets to get off and calm down enough that they return to their own sleeping pillows. Yura grumbles that he now has to go and take another shower to get all the dog drool off of him. 

“That mutt managed to get his tongue under my shirt. My whole stomach is drooled on.” He gives Makka a dirty look but the dumb beast only boofs at him with what could be described as a massive grin. “So, uhm, Beka?” 

“I’ll make something to snack for us in the meantime.” Beka turns to the kitchen letting Yura to go into the shower alone.

The shower does nothing to settle some of the restless energy in Yura’s body. He had been counting on today to be going completely different. He tips his head under the water letting his hair fall over his face. He was just so ready to stop being treated like a kid. 

He’s lived a too mature life to still be seen as a kid by anyone. 

Yura can hear the sounds coming from the kitchen when he steps out of the bathroom. What makes him falter in his step is not the enthusiastic barking of Makka over the buzzing of the appliances, it’s the soft humm of Beka’s voice. 

For a moment he thinks Beka is talking to Potya and Makka, but then he picks up some of the words. 

“...not Sir, I would never even consider something like that…”  
“...Yura means the world to me… always”  
“...of course…” 

Yura leans over the balustrade just enough to see Beka holding his phone just a few hands away from Makka. Who is going all out barking at the person that is probably cooing at them from the other end of the line. 

Stumbling back into his room he feels the sting of betrayal dig deep. He shakes his head, no, no, Beka would have never called them to tell them about his request. They probably just called to check up on Makka like they do every time they have even a minute to themselves. That must have been it. 

Convinced he is right Yura shoots in some clean clothes and hops down the stairs two steps at a time. He finds Beka at the kitchen counter finishing up a plate of sandwiches and two shakes. 

Thick creamy shakes. 

He feels his throat clench when Beka kitten licks a drip off one of them.

“I’m back.” Beka jumps when Yura just pops up behind him. “That looks good. Tasty.” 

“It is. Although I think it turned out to be more of a sunday than a milkshake.” 

They eat their sandwiches in relative silence, simply enjoying the decadence of this absolutely-not-according-to-competition-diet meal. 

When they are done Yura breaches the topic of what they are going to do that afternoon again. 

“So I’ve been thinking about what we could do and…”

“I called Katsuki while you were under the shower.” Beka interrupts. 

“You what!!” Yura bolts up and almost runs out of the kitchen, feeling deeply betrayed, but Beka grabs his arm. 

“Seems he already figured you’d be asking me this when they were gone.” 

Yura looks at Beka with shock clearly written all over his face. “He...what...now?”

Beka has the audacity to simply laugh. “Told you, you do not have any poker face. He already got you everything you would need. It’s in the closet in the back of the guestroom.” 

They hurry up towards the room Beka’s been staying in, stepping past his bags, and gear, to get to the closet all the way in the back. 

Yura rips the doors open so eagerly he nearly dislodges the hinges. 

On the third shelf from the top there was a large box, wrapped in leopard spotted paper, next to a bag from a shop Yura had only dared to glance at over the past few months. 

“How?? When??” Yura feels his voice hitch up with the sudden need to cry being pushed down forcefully. Beka just puts his hand on his shoulder to keep him stable.

“They love you. They pay attention to your needs. They might annoy you at times, but they really do care.” He grins at Yura’s scowl. “Now go take it out and open that, I want to see your face. And I bet so do they.” 

“You are not going to facetime them me opening this package.” Yura’s voice is without bite, to eager to actually open the present.

“Nope.” Beka shakes his head guiding Yura and the present to the bed for them to sit down on. “But I will film it so that they can watch it once they are back home.”

Yura scowls some more but doesn’t stop Beka from picking up his phone and opening the camera app. He has something better to do. 

Instead of ripping off the paper, he meticulously removes the tape, silently thanking Katsudon for using washi tape to prevent him from damaging the paper. It takes him a moment to realise there’s only one piece of tape, once it is gone he can just remove the paper without hinder. 

He looks at the box that comes in sight once the paper is gone. He’d expected a lot of things, just not the japanese markers all over it. 

“What?” Yura looks at the box again, then back at the paper. “Mama katsuki wrapped this.” 

He’s not even hiding the small shaking his hands are doing when he slowly opens the lit. 

If not for Beka’s recording he would forever claim it never happened, but he squeals when he sees the content. 

“Oh heavens Beka! Look! It’s… there’s… “ He looks up delighted, turning the box to show the content to Beka, and the camera. “It’s a Nitrinos cat eared helmet, but these colors are custom made.” 

He slowly takes out the helmet, turning it in every direction to see the whole pattern. 

“Shit Beka, put the camera down.” 

Beka drops the phone on the bed and pulls Yura in his arms when he starts crying, simply overwhelmed by the care put into the gift. 

It doesn’t take long, as he doesn’t allow himself to wallow, but it is a relief to have beka there with him. He just knew that had Katsudon given it to him in person he would have made a worse scene trying not to show how touched he was. 

“If you are ready, we could check the bag.” Beka says calmly. Yura nods. 

“Yeah, just give me a moment to clear my face. No need to be blotchy, the old man will never let me live it down.” 

The bag turns out to contain a riding suit made to match the pattern of the helmet. Not just that, but unless Yura really bulks up in the next few years, he’ll be able to use it for quite some time. 

“So,” Beka grins at him “now that you got the gear. I guess I can teach you how to ride the bike.”

Yura’s heart soars even more being the one steering than it ever did sitting behind Beka before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed reading this fic.  
Personally I don't write Yura in relationships, for the simple reason he is too young. But I love this character so much that getting my hands on a little story about his and Beka's friendship and motors. Well that I can do. :}


End file.
